Roko Nero
Roko Nero "QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTEEEEEEE" -Nobody Ever More information One of a pair of cyborgs made at an experimental cyborg lab she has a steel robotic frame that allows her to take hits normal humans can't. She is still vulnerable to certain kinds of damage such as gunfire and explosives. Created in the same lab as Madness, they have a strange connection that seems a lot like love. They escaped the lab together when Madness' name was CH-415. After being seperated CH-415 slipped into instability as a bug in his AI drove him insane. Reports from survivors of any Madness' attacks with Roko in sight of him renders him docile. She seemingly was made with a specific code to combat Madness' programming glitch. Skills/Powers- Cybernetic enhancements to make her able to jump higher and improved strength and durability and speed. Strength tops at 5 metric tons of force and can jump 20 feet per leap and run at 25 MPH. Equipment: Exertion Gauntlets- Giant metal gauntlets that sends out a seismic blast in equivalent to a magnitude 6 earthquake. Can be used to boost jumping or speed leaping. She uses these often as they are her only weapons. They can be taken off and replaced with regular hands but whenever she's out she normally keeps them on. Relations to other Characters '''Madness'''- She is in love with this character. Biography ''' '''A girl by the name of Roko Nermona. She was a normal girl and an excellent student in a private school and a waitress at a local resturant. It was late on her way home from work as she worked overtime and it was dark. On her way she was walking alone until she heard running behind her. Frightened she tried running away but was stabbed in the back. She passed out from blood loss the last thing she remembers being carried into a van in a nearby alley. When waking back up she found herself in a basement that smelled of rot. Her assailant staring at her with a butcher knife. This is when she realized she was tied down on a butcher table. The man cut off all of her limbs starting with her legs and ending with her head which is what ultimately killed her. The police, showing up hours too late, found the man and arrested him. Before returning to the body a cloaked man took her pieces into a truck and drove off. Later on she woke up after being revived as a cyborg in a secret laboratory. At this lab her limbs were placed back on her body using metal exoskeletal joints and bones. She was also infused with a powerful energy core that enabled the use of her limbs which granted her hightened speed and strengthed. She noticed another cyborg still in progress on the table next to her. She thought her injuries were bad but when she looked at him she was horrified. He was missing his lower jaw, his arms, one of his eyes, and parts of his head. She helped the doctor build him and later grew attached to him. When he woke up she looked into his face and felt like she had already loved him. He, naturally confused started thrashing everywhere until everything was explained. He became depressed and Roko would always go to his room to comfort him. He later found out that he only had half a human brain and that Roko was the only thing keeping him stabile. Knowing this and feeling her affection all the time grew to love Roko too. Months passed at this lab when government military raided the place and shot the doctor dead. The two cyborgs were captured and both brought to the same government facility. It was a military based constructed for cyborg militia. Here they were both equipped with weaponry and Roko recieved the Exertion Gauntlets that can replace her regular hands and her core was replaced to support the use of the gauntlets. After training with the weapons she became skilled with them. One night a stranger showed up to break her out and have her join him a the Guild of Outcasts. She accepted but before she could tell him about CH-415(Her companion from the lab) the guards burst in. The Stranger aided her in escaping and made it to the guild. She spent years here and was one of it's first members. Every once in awhile she is sent to pursue an enemy by the name of Madness. A now insane form of CH-415, she is able to subdue him simply by presence but eventually has to return to the guild leaving him behind causing him to return to a rampage. She talks to The Stranger about trying to get him into the guild but he says that everytime he tries he isn't able to speak with him without being attacked and that he is pure evil anyways and shouldn't be trusted. She continues edging him to do so... Theme Songs